Friends Untill the End
by Bloody moon cat
Summary: Kiseki is a girl who is forced to go to school. She is best friends with both Kira and Setsuna. How will this effect the outcome of the story line. Rated T for colorful language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Friends Until the End**_

A/N: I do not own Angel Sanctuary, I do own Kiseeki!

Chapter one:

I was standing next to my oldest best friend, Kira. We were leaning against a wall watching our friend Setsuna fight with a bunch of stupid druggies from Kira's gang. It looked like Setsuna was winning, not that Kira was paying attention or anything, got his nose in a book. Setsuna grabbed a broken piece of wood and used it to hit one of the druggies on the side of the head making him bleed. Once the blond saw the blood he froze.

"What happen! He just stopped moving all of a sudden!" another druggie yelled shocked. They weren't about to pass such a glorious opportunity to fuck up Setsuna, they started to kick him wherever they could.

"Kira…" I whispered to him as I ran a hand threw my pale black locks. This went from mildly amusing to boring in less than five minutes. The older boy just smirked, and when our friend stared to lose. Setsuna was lying on the floor bleeding before Kira closed his book.

"All right, that's quite enough." Kira said closing the book and walking towards the group.

"NO! STOPPED PLAYING BIG NOW HAVEN'T YOU!" one said grabbing the front of Setsuna's shirt.

"You'll end up breaking him…" I said walking up next to Kira.

"SHUT UP! I HAVEN'T FINISHED TEACHING HIM A LESSON YET! AND IF YOU GOT ANYTHING AGAINST IT YOU'LL BE NEXT!" I sighed; I never get any respect from anyone in this gang… Kira tossed his book behind him before he kneed the one that was holding Setsuna's shirt. I winced, that had to hurt like a bitch.

"Come on it's useless to fight right?" Kira asked as the boy held his stomach. Holding his stomach the guy painfully agree. After that the others left, it was just me, Kira, and a beaten up Setsuna who was still on the floor.

"You really aren't lucky are you? It seems like those guys have a fixation on you and you don't even know why. There are times when even I feel like smacking you around a bit." He said as he picked up his book.

"Hey Setsuna? Are you listening to me?... Are you dead?" Kira asked as he kicked the beaten up boy. I threw a useless glare at him, Set-chan was beaten up enough, kicking him is not going to help!

"I want…" Setsuna's pain filled voice whispered. Kira and I both crouched down so we could hear him.

"I want to fuck…" Now that was unexpected. Much to their amusement I fell over laughing.

/:Third person P.O.V.:/

The three students were walking along the sidewalk, the tallest one had dark brown hair tied back in a low messy ponytail, his eyes were like a steel color. Next to him, or rather the one that he was supporting had blond-brown hair, and blue eyes. Finally the one walking along next to the beaten one, holding two book bags, had short choppy pale black hair and his eyes were a mix of aqua and teal. All three of these boys wore the same uniform.

"You were too easy on them Set-chan! You were beating the crap out of them and then suddenly…" The one with pale black hair, Kiseki, started but was cut off by the beaten one.  
"It's the blood." This statement confused both of his friends.

"I can't stand the sight nor the smell. Man this sucks."

Walking closer to the trio were two girls dressed in uniforms. One had curly brown blond hair and blue eyes, while the other that short strait black hair and was wearing glasses. Right as the boy in the middle looked up from being lost in thought, the girl with the curly hair smacked across the check making him lose his recently regained balance. Holding his check the boy stuttered:

"Sa…Sara?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP PICKING FIGHTS? BUT NO! YOU RATHER GET BEATEN THAN SPEND YOUR TIME WITH ME! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS REFUSE TO GO ON DATES WITH ME?" The girl now known as Sara screamed. The other two boys didn't look the least bit suspired at what had just taken place, but the second girl looked shocked and worried as her friend yelled.

"YOU MAKEI IT SEEM LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF MASOCHISH!" the boy yelled from his spot on the ground.

"Hi Sara! You know you look kinda hot in that uniform!" the black haired boy stated happily with his bag slung over his shoulder, not paying the slightest bit of attention to his friend. Kiseki bent down to check on the one who got smacked, as Sara turned her anger toward the black haired boy,

"YOU, SHUT YOUR MOUTH! IF YOU WANT TO LEAD MY BROTHER ASTRAY LIKE YOU, YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME FIRST." This did nothing to faze the boy as he pulled her closer.

"What did you say…? You want to take a look at my room? Of course you can!"

"Nobody listens to what I have to say." Sara said with a sigh, Kiseki nodded his head slightly showing that he understood what she meant. After that she turned her attention back to her brother, Setsuna, as she starts yelling about how he forgot that they were supposed to go on a date and what not. The other two boys just watched in interest as their friend got beaten up by his little sister. Everybody seemed to have forgotten about the other girl until she mumbled a quiet 'hi.' Sara stopped her attack on Setsuna as she introduced her friend, Ruri Saki. The English looking boy looked up from rubbing his head to look at Ruri. When he did the girl took a step back in shock.

"Damn your ugly." Setsuna said with absolutely no hesitation what so ever shocking the two girls.

"Sorry… I have to go home now…" Ruri said in a mumbled shocked voice. Sara turn and glared daggers at her brother.

"Well…let's escape while we can Kiseki." The black haired boy muttered to his friend.

"Yeah Kira, let's get out of here." He muttered back. The duo then proceeded to make their escape away from the bickering siblings.

"Hey, you need a place to stay tonight?" Kira asked from his spot on the bed. The duo had arrived at his house a while ago, and were now hanging in Kira's room drinking beer, talking about the events that had happened earlier.

"Yeah, can I borrow some clothes to?" Kiseki asked. With a nod Kiseki stood from his spot on the floor next to the bed, to get some clothes out of the closet. With his back to the other occupant the boy started to unbutton his shirt. Kira lied down taking a sip out of his beer can.

"Does it bother you that you're only friends are guys?" Kira asked out of the blue, staring up at the ceiling. The smaller male paused for a second before he turned around, hands slowing falling to his side, shirt fully unbuttoned, revealing that the male was not a male but a female. With a smirk she answered. Her torso was covered in scars, and bandages wrapped around her waist and breasts.

"I'm a boy, why should it bother me?" Kira just rolled his eyes and dropped the subject. He was about to roll over when something caught his eye. On the left side of her waist, were the bandage was wrapped, was a rusty shade of red . Kira was used to seeing his friends multiple scars but to always find new ones is something that didn't sit well with him. Getting up, he walked towards Kiseki, who had gone back to changing and was in the prosece of taking off the white button up shirt in favor for a plain black one.

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked as he wrapped his long arms around the girl's shoulders with his head resting on top of hers. Kiseki froze for a second before relaxing.

"Not unless I had to." She replied with a sigh, knowing that her friend didn't like it when she hid things from him.

"Why?"

"I…I didn't want to worry you…"

"I'm your friend; it's my job to worry about you. Trust us a little more; Setsuna is also worried about you."

"I…I'll try" she said quietly. He smiled before saying:

"That's all that I ask." After Kira let go, and plopped on to his bed. She quickly finished changing. With a sigh Kiseki meandered over to the bed and lied down next to Kira.

"I feel bad for Setsuna." She said randomly.

/:Kiseki's P.O.V.:/

"I feel bad for Setsuna." I said. Not only does he always have people trying to mess him up, but also his sister to worry about.

"Yeah I do to. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Fine, whatever."

It was me, Kira, and Setsuna hang out during our break. Setsuna was complaining that his sister didn't go easy on him. Kira was balancing on the windowsill, looking at the miserable Setsuna. I chuckled from my spot on the closest desk.

"What are you saying? With your sweet little face you shouldn't have any trouble finding a girlfriend." I said to him cheerfully.

"My opinion is that you're worrying too much about this." Kira stated.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DISK!" a kid yelled, interrupting our conversation.

"Instead of spending all of your time playing video games, you'd better come to school more often. And above all, you dare to bring it to school with you?" a teacher yelled. The three of you turned our heads to see a teacher holding a case of some sort out of reach for one of the students. The cover on the disk read 'Angel Sancutary.'

"IF I HAD LEFT IT AT HOME SOMEBODY MIGHT HAVE STOLEN IT OR EVEN WORSE SOMEONE COULD HAVE THROWN IT AWAY!" Matsuno, the kid, yelled at the teacher. Man, talk about obsessed. Suddenly Matsuno had the teacher by the neck and slammed him into the glass window.

"GIVE IT BACK!" he yelled. Setsuna's other friends come next to him.

"What happened to Matsuno?" one asked nervously.

"I don't know… I always found him to be a strange guy, but he just lost it!" Setsuna answered painful honest yet again. I swear this kid does not know how to lie.

"In my opinion he just works to much." I said never leaving my spot on the desk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the end of the day, and I was by the school gates with Setsuna waiting for Kira to hurry up and meet us.

"Where did you two disappear to yesterday?" Setsuna asked me out of the blue.

"His house, right after you called that one girl ugly and Sara turned to glare at you." I answered.

"Great friends…leaving me to face a demon all by myself." He grumbled. I smirked at that, he though Sara was a demon…not too far from the truth with how she acts.

"Oh hush now. You're just fine now aren't you? Hey look there's Kira." I said pointing to the tall brunette man. Kira walked up to us, and we made our way down the sidewalks. My house was always the first stop to be made, mostly because my friends are incredibly over protective and want to make sure I get home safely. Though there is nothing safe about my house. As we talked about our days, mostly about how Matsuno freaked out today, my house came into view. I was a normal enough looking house, one floor, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, and a living room. Not as nice as Kira's house, but better than Setsuna's.

"Bye guys, see ya tomorrow." I said to them when we reached the small and totally useless gate.

"Bye Kiseki." Kira said as the ruffled my short black hair, Setsuna just gave a wave. Soon they were both out of sight. Opening the front door I peeked in praying that no one would be home right now. I cursed my bad luck when I saw both my parents and my bratty sister in the living room. My mom was sewing on the couch; my father was reading the newspaper on his recliner, and my sister was on her stomach near our dad's feet reading, just like the little dog she is.

"I'm home." I said with a cringe, knowing what was about to happen. My sisters head shot up, while my father turned his attention from the paper he was reading to me with a glare.

"Just where were you last night." His voice practically filled with malice. I flinched.

"I stayed over a Kira's." I mumbled, turning my gaze to the floor. Mother's finally turned her attention to me.

"And why were you at_** his**_ house?" I mother question her voice also filled to the brim with hate. I suddenly knew that was the wrong thing to say. Mother hates Kira almost as much as she hates me. I could never understand why though…

"I-It was l-late, and I-I didn't want to w-wake you up." I convincingly stuttered out the lie. I always have to make them believe that I'm so scared of them. I learned early on that it is less painful for me, but it still feels totally degrading.

"What were you doing beforehand that you didn't even call head?" Shit… God must really hate me or something.

"I-I was with Setsuna, and Sara, we were studying, and I lost track of time." I lied yet again. I heard my sister chuckle, and just hearing that made my blood freeze. She knew something, and that's never going to end well for me.

"Really? I thought I saw someone who looked just like you hanging out with someone who looked a lot like Kira-Senpia watching someone who looked a lot like Mudo-san get beaten up." I glared up at her. My father let out a angry growl as he stormed over to me and back-handed me. My head snapped to the left.

"YOU DARE LIE TO ME?" he yelled out in a fit of rage, Bitch-slapping me to the ground.

"YOU. UNGRATFUL. SPOIL. GOOD. FOR. NOTHING. BITCH." He said kicking in between the top of my ribs to my stomach, after every word. On the last kick he hit my face, almost breaking my nose. All the while I could hear my sister laughing.

"Honey, please have more self restraint, those stains are hard to get out." Like she is ever the one to do anything around the house. Father just grunted.

"Fine whatever. Just get out of my sight you useless slut." He said delivering one more kick to my stomach. He went back to sit on the recliner. I could feel my sister's smug smirk as I slowly got up and limped to my room. My room was the smallest room in the house, barely fitting a mattress, a extremely small chest that had all of my clothes, a small desk, and a lamp. There was almost nothing in there that held any meaning behind it, except for the small music box. The music box was given to me as a birthday present form Kira when we were younger. I dropped my bag next to the mattress and fell down on to it falling asleep right away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Friends Until the End**_

A/N: I do not own Angel Sanctuary, I do own Kiseeki!

Chapter Two:

The next day Kira and Setsuna were outside my house waiting for me so we could walk to school. I cringed as I walked down the porch steppes. It probably didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

"How bad is it?" Setsuna asked. I managed a small smirk.

"I'll live."

"That wasn't the question." Kira said after.

"I know." I replied grinning a stupid grin.

Setsuna and I were in class, Kira being a year older than the both of us was not in our class. The teacher was about to give an example of the equation he had just taught us.

"I have to go home." A voice said all of a sudden. Both me and Setsuna turned to look at the voice, and we were both shocked to see it was Matsuno.

"Angel is calling." Was all he said before walking out of the class, the teacher was too shocked to stop him.

It was the end of the day and the two of us were talking with a bunch of his friends about what Matsuno did this morning.

"Well, I don't know. So…hey where are you going Setsuna?" one with black hair asked when Setsuna started to walked away.

"Municipal Building."

"What? You have to get some documents or something?"

"Family Register." I looked at him, he had this depressed, un-Setsuna like face.

"Hey, I'll go with you." I said, walking over to him with a smile.

We on the bridge, Setsuna ripped up the paper.

"Why are we related…" he sighed. I knew he was talking about Sara. We were silent for a while before we heard someone crying, someone familiar.

"I'm going to get us something to drink." I said patting the blond hair boy on the back. She needs him more than he knows.

I grabbed a water bottle and a sprite for Setsuna, depending on how this ends we would go over to his house for a few beers. When I thought they were done I walked over to where Sara sat. Turns out I was wrong, so I waited behind a tree. Listening to Sara tell her brother about what happened with her and Ruri.

"Hey that was an accident it wasn't your fault. And all I could think about was protecting you…"

"What?" she asked. He then stuttered out some nonsense about his mom killing him if he ever let her get hurt.

"'It's those little things that makes you dangerous Setsuna. You always behave audaciously saying whatever you want and then you unconsciously say something that'll make a girl cry and make her heart skip." She has a point, I know it's happened to me one more than one occasion. I tuned out whatever else she said next, until I heard Setsuna yelping in pain. When Sara left he leaned up against one of the pillars

"…is different from my 'love.'" I heard him mumble to himself. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist trying to comfort him even if just a second.

"Hey…Set-chan?" I asked after a while. I heard him make a sound of recognition.

"Is there anything I can do?" He looked surprised, but before he could answer we heard this cracking then the metal ball from the pillar fell in-between us causing us to break apart.

"Why did you avoid it?" a female voice said. I looked up to see a girl sitting in the tree closest to us. She had white hair, tan skin, and was wearing boy clothes. There was another woman sitting next to her.

"It's you guys again!" I turn back to Setsuna.

"You know them?"

"Skimpy, the real Alexial-sama would have avoided that with one finger." The girl said jumping out of the tree. Setsuna got up and walked over to me to help me up.

"Is he a gorilla!" Setsuna yelled. The girl started saying something about angels and demons and a how amazing this Alexial person was.

"I…see…that's amazing… I'm going home, go back to the hospital." He said turning around putting his arm around me to walk away.

"I have a run in my stacking!" the other woman yelled.

"Arakune! The truth fades!" the little girl yelled kicking the older in to me.

"Hey." I said. She had her arms around me, the fall knocking us to the ground. Though I'm not a hundred percent sure it's a girl anymore, I felt something slip.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You really do look tasty up close." Creepy, definitely a guy.

"Can I.."

"Move transvestite." I ordered, not wanting to hear what else the thing was going to say.

"Wh-what are you saying!" the thing stuttered out in shock.

"You breast slid. Plus I can just tell."

"Lecher! You touched it for free!"

"You fell on me pervert!"

"Cruel!" After the thing yelled that I got up and walked over to Setsuna who had a smirk on his face.

"If you come near us again, I'll sell you off to a gay bar." He said flipping the thing off before replacing his arm around me and walking away. We were nearing my house when Setsuna stopped.

"Sara, told me to tell you that if you need a place to stay, she is also willing to open her house to you." I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"She noticed the way you limp when you walk, so she just guessed." That explains it.

"I will keep that in mind." I said smiling up at him. He walked me the rest of the way to my personal hell.

"I'll see you tomorrow Set-chan."

"Bye." He said walking away.

"I'm home." I sighed as I walked inside.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES?" My mother screeched when she saw my dirty clothes.

"If I told you a transvestite fell on me when I was with Setsuna in the park, would you believe me?" I asked wanting to see what would happen to me. I'm just too tired to care right now.

"HOW DARE YOU SMART MOUTH ME?" She screeched out again. I was being completely serous to . Some other pleasant words were yelled, and a horrible beating took place. Before she got bored and walked away leaving me bleeding in the main entrance.

"Fuck." I mumbled. Once again I slowly made my way to my room. This time I stripped before I fell on to the mattress.

The next morning, I decided that I didn't want to go to school, so I sent a text telling Kira. He replied back saying that he would stop by for a few minutes anyway. I chuckled. Yawning I stretched before cringing in pain, looking down I saw all the new bruises mother gave me last night. I sighed, then went to unlock the window for Kira. Not even bothering with my outfit, I threw on some mid-thigh length shorts, and a tank top that ended right under my breasts.

"Yo." I heard Kira's voice.

"'Sup. Got a light?" I asked. Kira pulled out a pack of smokes from his shirt pocket, and handed me his lighter. Lighting it up I passed it back to Kira so he could light his up.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"So how was yesterday's incident?" He said in a mocking tone. My head jerked to face him in shock. No way he was there…fuck he was!

"Wha…"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"It was horrible. Stupid trannie, trying to pick me up." I muttered embarrassed. All he did was smirk. He motioned me to come closer to him. I listened, he suspired me when he pulled me into a hug from the other side of the window.

"Kira?"

"Be careful." He said letting go of me.

"See ya later kid." He said meandering off.

I stayed in bed all day dozing off every now and then. I was just about to nod off again when I heard the front door slam open. It was 5:30 in the afternoon, so it was probably my dad.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He yelled. That little bitch snitched on me. I knew something was wrong when my sister peeked into my room any didn't mock me or anything. I made my way out of my room and was slapped right when I entered the living room.

"YOU. LITTLE. WHORE. WHO. SAID. YOU. COULD. STAY HOME, HUH. YOU. ARE. SO. FUCKING. USELESS." He yelled as he kicked me after every word, probably breaking a rib or fracturing it. After god only knows how long, he gave up, and left me on the living room floor. I knew I couldn't stand, so I tried to crawl to my room. Finally succeeding, I grabbed a navy blue back pack and stuffed it with two set of clothes and my school bag. I silently opened my window to sneak out and closed it. I snuck back around to the other end of the house and jumped the fence. I gritted me teeth trying to ignore the mind blowing pain in my chest. Making a quick decision, I made my way over to Sara's house. I was going to take her up on her offer to use her house.

I eventually made it to her house. Though I have to say what I saw shocked me. Sara and Setsuna were in front of the door, Setsuna had a wound on his elbow, and Sara was licking it.

"SARA!" A woman yelled.

"M..Mom! You were outside?" Sara yelled

"I was worried about you so I was looking for you!"

"Mom… it's been a while." Setsuna whispered, still holding Sara.

"Now come inside! Sara you must be hungry?" Their mother yelled totally ignoring Setsuna.

"Mom…"

"Mom! Setsuna walked me home!" Sara yelled as her mother grabbed her wrist pulling her away from her brother. I watched as Setsuna leaned up against the door to the house. I could hear Sara and her mother yelling back and forth.

"S-Sets-Setsuna…" I stuttered out, in pain. He froze where he was. Slowly turning around he faced me.

"K-Kiseki…?" I limped over to the shocked boy.

"How's it going." I said slowly slightly slurring my words.

"Kiseki! What happened?"

"I skipped school, and daddy dearest found out." I said slowly yet again.

"Hey! Hold on, I'll get you to my place soon okay, so just hold on." He said lifting my up bridal-style. I wrapped my arms around him neck, my bag hanging on one off his shoulders.

"Thank you." I said before I slowly fell asleep. I swore I felt his grip tighten, but I was half asleep so I wasn't sure.

The time I woke I was in a comfortable bed. I felt heat radiating off of something so I turned and saw Setsuna sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled when I looked down and saw that almost all of my showing wounds were clean and bandaged. Setsuna was an amazing friend. I reached my hand up and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. His eyes snapped open, and he tensed up, but when he saw that it was just me he slowly relaxed. His lips slowly curled into a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you." He said a hint of relief in this tone.

"All thanks to you Setsuna." I said snuggling up to his chest with a contend smile on my face. I could feel a smirk on his face as he wrapped his left arm around me. This wasn't the first time I woke up next to Setsuna, or Kira. I trusted them to not do anything to me while I was not coherent.

"I don't know what I did to deserve friends like you and Kira." I whispered to him. I felt him chuckle.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Uh~ it's 5:30. Go back to sleep." He said sleepily.

"Nope!" I yelled cheerfully, much to his annoyance. I looked up at him and saw him roll his eyes. As much as I love Kira, and would do anything for him, I totally adore Setsuna. He is just like a child, and Sara did have a point with how honest he is, there is defiantly goanna be a line of broken hearts.

"What happened last night?" I felt him tense up. He was silent for a while, debating on whether or not to tell me.

"We went to visit Ruri, I told you what happened, and well she somehow has her vision back. We were walking back to her house when to damn druggies came; it was only two of them this time, but Sara was there. We started fighting, and I just lost it. I almost killed them. If it wasn't for Sara I would have." He explained. I was shaking with anger. He noticed and gave me a look.

"Why?"

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Why do they always bother you like that?" I yelled on the verge of tears. Setsuna face was one of shock. While I was yelling I moved so my torso was off the bed and all my weight was on my arms. He finally sighed and sat up; pulling me so I sat on his lap. One of his hands wrapped around my waist, the other was stroking my short black hair.

"I don't know, but as long as I have you and Senpia I don't care. Even if Sara rejects me as long as you and Senpia are there I will be just fine." He said with a soft smile.

"Ya know…I'm kind jealous of Sara…she has the whole world going for her. Whereas I'm not going anywhere, I'm probably not even going to live long enough to try." Setsuna lost his smile.

"I keep telling you to get out of there, Senpia, Sara, and myself, are all willing to let you stay." He explained. I just shook my head.

"I can't I'd just be a burden on all of you." All he did was sigh.

"Get up and get dressed, we're going out for the day."

"Where?" Setsuna shrugged his shoulders. Figures he was always a live in the moment type of guy. He unwrapped his arms form my waist to let me get up.

"Bag?"

"Over there." He said pointing over by the desk. I got up and opened it.

"Boy or girl today?" I packed an outfit for just in case we were going out somewhere.

"I don't care. Girl, it's being a while." He answered uncaringly. I rolled my eyes at him, and pulled out a red plaid skirt, and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt. I had only one pair of shoe that I packed. Honestly, there wasn't much in there, just the shirt, the skirt, a pair of black pants, shoes and my school bag.

"Are you planning on getting dress lazy ass?"

"Eventually." I threw one of the books he had just lying around, hitting him in forehead.

/:Third Person:/

Kiseki quickly changed in to her outfit, Setsuna was still in the same position he was in when the girl threw the book at him, the red mark completely visible. She finished putting on her socks then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Get up." Kiseki ordered the blond, who just opened one of his eyes slightly.

"Fine, fine." He said with a sigh. Throwing the blanket off his lower body, the girl got up.

"I'm going to get something to eat."She said before grabbing her boots and walking out of Setsuna's room. She walked out to the kitchen, to her surprise she was Mr. Mundo in the kitchen with some woman.

/:Kiseki's pov:/

What the hell… Setsuna's dad was in the kitchen with some woman. They were not looking at my direction but at each other.

"Uhhhh…" They both turned their heads in my direction shock evident on their faces. Then I thought about how I must look like, a girl walking out of his son's room, I must seem like same kind of hooker. Setsuna's dad composed himself before walking over to me.

"Who are you and why you are in me house?" he said in a stern voice.

"Ahh I'm Kiseki, a ummm… friend of Setsuna's." I stuttered out. I silently thanked god when Setsuna walked in to the kitchen.

"Pops what are you doing home?" Setsuna asked in an irritated tone. His dad looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Setsuna was at a loss for words.

"Kiseki's not my girlfriend." He said finally sounding extremely irate. I took noticed that the woman somehow wasn't in the kitchen anymore. How the hell did she do that? I tuned out whatever else was said (yelled). I started paying attention when I heard the door slam, and felt Setsuna's arms around my shoulders.

"He…he was with another woman wasn't he?" I could feel him shaking. I don't how to answer that.

"Yeah…yeah he was…sorry…" I finally said. His grip tighten around my shoulders.

"No… not your fault…" He said slowly calming down. We stayed like that for a while.

"Let's go, I don't want to stay in this house longer than I have to." He said letting go.

"Where to?"

"Someplace quiet that has little to no people around, probably senpai's place." Make enough, Kira did give us both keys to his house for when we needed a place to go to and he wasn't there.

"Okay then. Let's go!"


End file.
